


In Another Life

by timewatches



Series: Teenage Dream [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peggy Carter, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewatches/pseuds/timewatches
Summary: In an alternate universe where Tony Stark is younger when his parents die and gets taken in by Peggy Carter.(this story takes details from the agent carter tv shows but you don't have to have watched it in order to understand nor does it spoil anything)





	1. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this note is just me explaining the changes i made to the timeline if you're not interested then feel free to go ahead and read. enjoy!
> 
> if you stayed then in canon Peggy was born in 1921 and because I wanted her to be younger I'm making her birthyear ten years later in 1931 and since the first avenger events took place in 1942 that makes Peggy to young to have been in the war so, I guess I'm making those events also take place ten years later and assume that this did not affect anything else besides ages. Howard and Maria died in 1991 and Tony was born in 1970 so he was 21 when this happens in canon but I'm changing his birth year to being 1976 to make the events of the story happen. so currently in the story, Tony is 15 and Peggy is 60. Tony has a fake ID to be to drive and to drink or he pays people a lot of money to not care. Also, I'm not really sure what is going to happen but because of Tony's drinking and him saying bad words, I put this story's rating as Mature.

Tony drops the phone. His entire body stiffening and his mind panicking. Tony can faintly hear Jarvis asking if he’s still there but Tony can’t will his arms to pick up the phone again. Everything had been going so well. He was at boarding school where his dad couldn’t bother him. In the back of his mind, Tony feels a pang of guilt at that thought. Tony feels himself move numbly and he doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he’s halfway to his car. He feels for his car keys and finds them in his pocket.  
The next time he has another moment clarity is at gas a station 20 minutes or so away from New York. He’s driven nearly three hours in a daze. It’s a miracle he hasn’t crashed. He has to force his hands to stop shaking as he puts gas into his car. Tony gets in his car again and briefly, considers going into the gas station store and buying alcohol to calm his nerves. He eventually decides against that, not wanting Jarvis to see him like that.  
The next moment of clarity he has happens while he’s at the front door of his house and Jarvis opens it. Tony falls into Jarvis’s welcoming arms and sobs like he’s a five-year-old with a scraped knee again. Except everything’s so much worse now.  
By some act of Jarvis magic, Tony finds himself in a comfy leather chair, he vaguely registers it in his head as being his father’s, with a mug of Ana Jarvis’s special hot chocolate in his hand. He’s so heavily entranced that he barely notices when Obie occupies the chair across from him. Obie looks more tired than usual. Of course, he does. He must be panicking about what to do with the company now that Howard is gone and on top of that planning the funeral. Tony feels a pang of sympathy for Obie. Obie must have noticed Tony’s gaze on him because he puts down his glass of scotch and meets Tony’s eyes

“I don’t want you to worry about anything, you hear me, Tony? I’ve got it all under control,” Obie said in a tone softer than usual.

A part of Tony longed for the glass of scotch Obie had put down but those thoughts were erased when he felt a familiar hand run through his hair gently.

“Come on sweet boy. Get some rest and I’m sure you must be very tired,” Ana Jarvis’s Hungarian accent rang like music in his ears. He hadn’t heard it in months and it soothed him in a way nothing else could. 

Tony puts his empty mug next to Obie’s still half full glass of scotch and walked the hallways that still had the familiar scent of his mother’s perfume lingering in them to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading. unfortunately, I am horrible at writing quickly so this is going to be updated very slowly but comments always do motivate me and I love reading and replying to them. I also appreciate any constructive criticism that you can give me or any ideas for this story. also, unfortunately, my summer vacation is almost over so school might also get in the way of me updating this but I will try my best. again thank you for reading and I don't blame you if you want to wait until this story is completed to read it.


	2. The Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how wills or reading of wills works so I'm really just winging it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any typos or mistakes. If you are confused or wondering about the timeline I explained it in the first chapter's notes.

Tony sat at the table eating breakfast with Obie sitting to his left. He looked more well-rested than he had been yesterday. Tony silently wondered if it had been Obie that had been called by the police if it had been him who looked at the dead body of one of his longest friends and identify it. It was kind of insane that it had been a car accident of all things to take Howard out. Tony always secretly thought that one of his dad’s enemies would finally catch up to him. 

“Tony,” Obadiah’s voice took him out his thoughts. “Somebody will come by later to read your father’s will. I’m sorry it’s so soon. I really do wish you had more time to process but we need to give an official statement to the media soon concerning the company and the board is starting to antsy as well. Don’t worry it’ll all be a very private thing. Just me, you and a few people from Stark Industries.”

Tony nodded numbly. It hadn’t really hit him that he would never see his mother again or hear her voice or even be yelled at by his father again. Though he did suppose it was good that things were moving along quickly he longed to back at the boarding school where he had built a life and a new for himself with his dad, he even had a friend.

The afternoon went by in a blur as Tony caught up with the Jarvises. They were both visibly shaken which was a state that Tony wasn't ever used to see them in. Ana and Jarvis were always steady and strong and to see Jarvis’s hair in a state that wasn’t gelled back to perfection and Ana with bags under her eyes really made everything else more jarring. 

Soon enough, Tony was making his way to his father’s office where seemingly everybody was waiting for Tony to arrive. Like Obie had said there weren’t many people in the room. Just a man in his late fifties with a receding hairline who stood behind the desk with a briefcase who must be the man reading his dad’s will and a room full of people tony assumed were board members or from SI’s legal department along with platters here and there of food that was typically made by the Jarvises for parties. 

He sat in between a smartly dressed older brown haired woman and Obie he gave him a sympathetic smile. For the most part, Tony toned out the will reading. Most of it was pretty boring and Tony got a lot of deeds of homes he wouldn’t be able to touch until he was at least 18 and the company of course. He had discussed it with Obie the night before and decided it would be best for Obie to be in charge until Tony became 21 which was the age specified in Howard's will.

“And lastly, I, Howard Anthony Walter Stark, leave the custody of my only child and heir, Anthony Edward Stark, to one of my most trusted friends Margaret Elizabeth Carter,”the man who had introduced himself as Mr. Summers behind the desk read. 

Tony noticed a certain tension that hadn’t been in the room before build up as the SI employees fidgeted and Obie’s grip on the armrest of his chair tighten. Tony hadn’t really thought about who he would be with he kinda just figured he would go back to school and come back home for holidays to spend them with the Jarvises and maybe Obie. He had never even heard of this Margret Carter who was supposedly one of his dad’s most trusted friends.

Mr. Summers obviously sensing the tension in the room as well cleared his throat and asked,”Is there a Ms. Carter present?”

To Tony’s surprise, the brown-haired woman next to him spoke up in a sharp British accent similar to Jarvis’s,''Yes I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the last one and there's actually a little bit of plot in it. I hope you enjoyed and as always any comments or kudos always help motivate me :-) Also did any of you know that the brown haired lady Tony sat down next was Peggy before I revealed it? In case you were wondering I picture Peggy Carter looking kind of how she looked like in the flashback scene in the Ant-Man movie.


	3. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some of tony's thoughts on peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!  
> warning: there is some drug use implied in this chapter

Tony didn't know what he was supposed to do. Maybe he could convince Obie to be the one to take him in. Obie didn’t have any family to his knowledge and he wouldn’t even have to live with him and everything would stay the same. Would Obie even want him? The sting of rejection rang heavily in his heart. Maybe this Margaret Carter wouldn’t want him. She didn’t know him and he didn’t know her. He doubted she wanted an annoying teenager. 

Tony looked over to where she was standing now next to Obie in what seemed to be a deep and intense conversation. He studied her carefully, actually looking at her she reminded him of Ana with a no bullshit type of vibe about her. She had greying hair and wrinkles on her face similar to his dad’s that appeared from what he knew was stress. Tony couldn’t possibly imagine when his dad could have met this woman. A possibility ran through Tony’s head. Was this woman his mother? He had known his parents had had difficulties in having him. Tony had seen his mother in one of her episodes sob with a small pink dress in her hands and every year on the same day she had “an event” to go to and came back upset and needing twice the regular dosage of her medicines. It made sense to have a child through another woman but to give her custody of him was another level of confusing even for his parents.

Obie looked away from her for a second, coincidentally meeting Tony’s eyes and waved him over. Whoever she was, he suspects he was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a kinda headcanon of mine, maria did have substance issues but tried her best and loved tony which is more than we can say for howard  
> as always please i love seeing what anyone has to say or answering any questions you might have  
> ps i promise tony and peggy will meet in the next chapter sorry this part was so short


End file.
